


i can't be a fool for everyone (that i don't know)

by paopuleaf



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mentions of the other Baltimore Crabs, Post S10 - Ascension, kennedy loser friend to vampires, luis sees evelton and says is anyone going to attack them and doesnt wait for an answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopuleaf/pseuds/paopuleaf
Summary: "the plan must've gone off without a hitch, then!" they say, all triumphant and flourish, coat flicking. "mission: replace crabs... success!"dreamy and nagomi and moco are missing.whoever this is has taken their place.they did it on purpose.-some crabs don't take kindly to a sudden replacement.
Relationships: Luis Acevedo & Evelton McBlase II, Luis Acevedo & Kennedy Loser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i can't be a fool for everyone (that i don't know)

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by [snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266123) by cylite !! it's a very good fic, go read it !

being displaced is - surprising enough, luis thinks. not a bad surprise, necessarily, and they realize soon enough that whatever this is - it's ascension. the tether to crypton fluture media is _gone,_ and they realize that as the waves of repressed emotions and memories roll in, crashing and heavy. no, this isn't bad at all; just… a lot to deal with, maybe.

the bad part is that dreamy and nagomi and moco are gone, and there's three new people, and one of them has started talking and maybe it's the bias but it's already getting on xer last nerve.

"the plan must've gone off without a hitch, then!" they say, all triumphant and flourish, coat flicking. "mission: replace crabs... success!" 

dreamy and nagomi and moco are missing.

whoever this is has taken their place.

they did it on purpose.

something rolls, clicks, chains from one thought to another until luis feels hungry and angry and vicious. their eyes dart from the figure's mask to their exposed neck. weak spot. they don't show muscle or chitin - easy enough to take down. there's the thought that maybe this isn't a good idea, but it's brushed off, buried.

nobody stops them as they jump, dragging the stranger down with them, teeth bared as their hologram flickers between too/too/too many forms. (they're trying after the fact, now, but luis can't see anything but the mask and the voice and the absence where their friend used to be and -)

( _you taste copper and something else and you know the wounds will heal quick because it's blaseball, they always do in blaseball, and you don't regret it at all -_ )

kennedy has them by the chest. the stranger is on the other side of the plain white room. something like blood on the floor. people are talking. teammates are talking.

the emotions that were rolling in their chest are gone. luis looks at the cracked mask and remembers the words and feels nothing but maybe a little hollow, dissatisfied. 

dreamy is not back. nagomi is not back. moco is not back.

luis slips out of kennedy's grasp and walks away. maybe it's a good idea to get some fresh air. (they don't need to calm down. calming down implies they feel anything at all, right now. no, they just-

need... a minute.)

-

kennedy waits for a moment after luis leaves, rubbing at the area where they bit him, frantic and unseeing. he could bandage it now, but - (dreamy isn't there, isn't following luis) - he's got something to take care of, first. pedro's handling evelton, bevan and breadwinner are brought aside by forrest and tot.

he leaves with the reassurance that the fridays will be fine, and searches for luis.

when he finds them, soon after they're sitting at the edge of whatever counts as _outside._ they know he's there near immediately.

"did i catch you in the crossfire?" 

luis' voice is quiet, flat. kennedy sees the hint of concern in the way that their body flickers to look at him before it returns its gaze to the empty white. "caught my arm," he says, because lying might as well be pointless, "stings, but nothing i haven't dealt with before."

"mhm. friend to vampires."

"usually it's the neck."

"first time for everything. the wrist is pretty good, i think." their expression twists as they shake out their hand, letting the bell wrapped around their own wrist jingle. "don't know what happened."

kennedy takes a seat. leans back when luis doesn't protest. "you attacked evelton, first of all." he ignores the quiet 'i know _that_ bit' in favor of continuing. "which probably freaked out the other two fridays pretty bad."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

luis smooths out a piece of glitching hologram. "usually dreamy would be after me. so... they're really traded."

"that's what we're assuming. none of our phones work, and... well. little too high up to look down and see clearly."

"it was a blessing."

"yeah, probably. finn managed to get it out of evelton that they hadn't really planned this- i think they would've kept up the lie if you didn't go for the kill, though."

"i wouldn't have _killed_ them," and there's a little bit of humor, slipping in unbidden. "just- scared them, a little bit. do you need help bandaging?"

"yeah." luis hums as they turn, start to patch him up, hands steady, almost robotic. "i'm not going to ask you to apologize, but could you..."

"i won't attack again, if that's what you're asking." there's a lilt of something amused. "i... shouldn't have reacted like that to begin with, though. so maybe i'll reach out after this season."

kennedy does not say _after the season_ or _that's a long time_ , because what counts as a long time for him does not count as a long time for luis, he knows. it's probably better this way. instead - "good luck."

"luck is a fraud."

"don't i know it."

**Author's Note:**

> let luis go apeshit  
> you can find me on twitter @ ghostcatboys, on tumblr @ catboydeicide, or in the crabitat, probably luisposting !


End file.
